The Phantom Rising
by Artemis Rea
Summary: Danny, while on a camping trip near a large lake, is turned into a black and white cat by some very odd spirits. When he meets a Thunderclan patrol, and they take him back to they're camp, he makes friends- and enemies- fast. Will he and his new friends turn him back, or will he stay a cat forever? (first 9 aren't mine. Slash story.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny groaned. His parents hade decided to go on a family-bonding vacation. There had been some odd activity out-of state in an area surrounding a lake, and his parents wanted to go check it out. Apparently, there were 4 large groups of cats that lived around it, fighting every other day over territory.

It was that reason to which Maddie, his mom, had told Danny to leave his little cat, Shade at home. After that Danny had grasped her in a killer hug, happy that he wouldn't have to chase her all around the forest that they would be camping in.

Shade would have probably attampted to run off with the wild cats that lived around there, thus making the Fenton's go on a MERRY chase for her. She was also PHANTOM'S cat, not FENTON'S.

Heck, if he wasn't careful, she'd try to get him trapped in ghost mode. Plus, he had this sense of déjà vu after hearing about the wild cats. He groaned again placing his head in his hands. Jazz looked over at him worriedly from her current place in the back seat of the Fenton RV.

"You okay, Danny?" She asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch back. He looked up at her, his eyes clouded in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," He said facing forward, muttering, "Unless you count the déjà vu cause I think that I know something about these wildcats."

Danny had said it softly, not meaning for Jazz to hear, but she had heard every word anyways.

"You mean the story you told me about that cat you saved?" Danny's head snapped in her direction, his eyes wide in realization.

"That's it!" He shouted.

(Flashback)

_Danny had been heading back home as Phantom, Shade perched on his head. She was droning on and on about the reasons why he should just stay as Phantom, while Danny was countering with reasons why he shouldn't. **(A/N danny has the power to talk to cats in this fanfiction)** Then suddenly, Shade screeched, digging her claws in Danny's head a little harder than he'd like._

_"Hey! Ow!" He stopped and grabbed at Shade. "Ow! Shade stop!" _

_"The cat! Danny, save the cat!" Danny blinked and looked down toward the ground. His eyes scanned the forest, and then the road where he found it, a small, black cat that had frozen up in the middle of the street, a large truck headign strait towards it._

_Without thinking, Danny shot down toward the road. Shade let out a startled shriek, digging her claws further into his skin._

_Danny grabbed the cat and turned him, the cat, and Shade intangible before the truck went barreling through them. After the truck had gone, Danny returned tangible and placed the cat on the ground. Shade loosened her grip on his head and leapt down to meet the young cat._

_"Hello," Shade mewed. She tucked her claws away, and pulled her paws under her tail her ,green eyes gleaming in a friendly way. "I'm Shade. What's your name?"_

_"Hollypaw….." The kitten, Hollypaw, squeaked her green eyes huge, and she was trembling with shock from nearly getting hit. Danny couldn't blame her. He wanted to say something comforting but, Shade gave him a glare that said 'Back off'. "Are you a kittypet?"_

_Shade tilted her head. "A kittypet?" _

_Hollypaw nodded, eyeing Phantom._

_"Yes, all cats that are owned by twolegs are called kittypets. My grandfather, Firestar, was a kittypet once but now he's leader of ThunderClan." Hollypaw's eyes were shining with awe and pride as she mentioned her grandfather's name._

_"What's ThunderClan?" Danny wondered aloud before he could stop himself. Shade let out an annoyed hiss. They weren't supposed to let this kitten know that Danny understood what she had been mewing about. The kitten's eyes grew huge._

_"Your twoleg speaks cat?!" Hollypaw squeaked. Shade shot Danny another glare._

_"Yes, he's a special__** twoleg**__." She said with emphasis to annoy Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and looked away. Quickly she added, "Do you know the way back home little one?" Shade purred walking over to Hollypaw, giving the kit a little lick between the ears. Hollypaw was silent for a moment, then nodded._

_"Yes, thank you, Shade and her special-"_

_"Call him Danny Phantom please."_

_Hollypaw looked a little taken aback and Danny shot Shade a glare. Shade turned to him and he could swear that she was smirking at him. "Er, okay Thank you Shade and Danny Phantom!" Then with a wave of her tiny tail she turned and shot into the forest. When she was gone Shade glared at him._

_"Smooth Phantom," She growled walking over to him. "Real smooth." Danny rolled his eyes._

_"You know I can still leave you here." As if to add to his point he started to float off the ground._

_"Alright, fine can we go now?" Shade asked trying to grab a hold of his pant leg. Danny smirked triumphantly and then he landed and crouched down picking her up in his arms. Then he took off into the sky again. "You know, if you stayed in Phantom mode forever we could save plenty of animals and you could keep them all as-"_

_"Shade."_

_"Yes, Danny?" Shade turned looking innocently at Danny._

_"Drop it, or I will drop you." As if to add to his point he held her out in front of him, and started to loosen his grip on her._

_Shade put on a pouty face. "Fine." She meowed and Danny held her to his chest again and carried her back toward his home. "Though, you do realize that by staying in ghost form you wouldn't have to worry about missing your curfew so much."_

_Neither of the two realized that as they were flying away, Hollypaw had been watching the whole thing. Her green eyes were huge._

_"He's much more than just a special twoleg," She thought heading back toward ThunderClan camp. "Much more."_

(End of flashback)

Danny sat back in his seat again, his eyes thoughtful as he scanned the equipment inside the Fenton RV. Surely it couldn't be that ThunderClan that kitten had been talking about? That had been in the forest around the lake, but still. He settled back in his seat.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's not the same wildcats." He assured himself, but something in his head was nagging at him.

Could that be Hollypaw's clan?

* * *

Me: So, I am re-writing. Again. I'm changing a few things, and My whole point is to be able to make it better. If you want to read the original version, go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, Here's the long awaited Chappie two. I am better then the last time you have seen me, and am writing so much my hands constantly hurt from so much use. JayJay and Leafpool are in this chappie, instead of Danny. I am switching POV's constantly, cause it keeps it interesting. Oh, I own nothing but my changes for the first 9 chapters, in case I didn't say it before. I DO own the BIG change in character pairings though.**

**WARNING: Gayness included. I am a supporter, and this is meant as a compliment. Even though I am strait, and I like a guy that likes me back but is scared to date me cause of my mom (YES, my MOM), I am a true supporter until the end.**

* * *

CHAPPIE 2

**Leafpool's POV**

I padded sadly down the, oh-so-familiar rocky path leading up to the moonpool. A few moons ago, I would have been traveling with all the other medicine cats to this Sacred place every half-moon, but not anymore.

My mate, Crowfeather had disowned me, choosing Clan loyalty, and so did my kits, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. I feel the familiar, salty tears staining my fur as they travel with gravity, but I don't collapse, not yet. I instead lift my chin slightly, and continue down the path.

A slight shift in the wind made me stop dead in my tracks, the scent on it to familiar to mistake. Jayfeather was following me. Whipping my head in the direction of the scent, I can see the beautiful Jay-blue eyes sightlessly staring at me, dislike plain in their depths.

"Jayfeather?" I rasped, taking a hesitant step towards him. There was no answer for a moment, and then he stepped out into the open, his silvery-grey pelt shining in the moonlight, almost blindingly. Even though I knew he couldn't see me, his eyes were locked with mine with such an intense gaze, I almost had to look away. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny," He hissed his blue eyes flashing in anger. "I was about to ask _you_ the _same exact question_."

I sighed and finally collapsed, wrapping my tail around my trembling paws, regret evident in my amber eyes. Jayfeather stood, stotic, only his eyes giving him away at the moment. I was hurting. _Bad._

"I'm here to ask StarClan what I should do." I whispered sadly, my voice breaking slightly in despair and sadness. "And to ask for their forgiveness."

Jayfeather bristled, anger- no, _fury_- dancing like angry blue flames in his milk blue eyes. It only tore me apart more to see someone I cared about this way.

"As you should!" He snarled once again his blue eyes flashed with rage and hurt. "Look what you did to ThunderClan! Look what happened to Hollyleaf because of _you_! I lost my sister!"

I winced, stung. I let my head hang, ashamed. He was right, I had done all those things. I had told the clan, dishonoring them, and then Hollyleaf had ran into that cave, trying to escape the death of Ashfur after she had tried to protect them all. Jayfeather's eyes softened, hurt etched into his usually calm and collected features.

"Why?" he whispered. "_Why_?"

"I was in _love_ Jayfeather!" I pleaded desperately. "By the time I'd found out, I couldn't stop what had happened!" I stood, and padded towards the moonpool, each step painfully loud as my paws dragged on the harsh rock, my tail swishing in anger and sadness, anger pointed towards myself.

"If you could go back, would you wish it had never happened?" I jerked my head in his direction. He looked strangely subdued. "Do you wish…..we had never been born?"

I said nothing for a long time, but pressed myself against him.

"No, I would wish that circumstances had been different. I could never wish any of you away, though." I stepped back and gazed at him with the motherly look of pride I had hidden for _way_ too long. "You will be a great medicine cat for ThunderClan."

Then I turned my head away. "Better than I ever was."

"Maybe so, but had circumstances been different," He mewed teasingly, relief tinting his voice, "Only StarClan knows."

"Speaking of StarClan," I mewed, gazing toward the Moonpool. I padded toward the edge and crouched beside it. "I guess it's time I discovered my fate." I was about to take a drink when I caught that look in Jayfeather's eye. I purred teasingly. "Since I'd rather not have the surprise of finding you in my dream I guess I will grant you _permission_ to enter my dream." Then I lowered my voice. "But, beware the secrets you might discover."

That said, I turned to the Moonpool leaned forward and lapped a few drops.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I had come to the moonpool because I had been having odd dreams lately. They were sort of jumbled and unclear. I figured that I'd come and ask StarClan for answers. Now I was arguing between walking in Leafpool's dreams or not.

"Well, she _did_ say I _could_." I pointed out to myself. "But, then again she said to beware the secrets I might discover? Honestly?! After all the other secrets I've discovered, what's one more?"

I started to pace back and forth, my tail lashing in frustration, uncertain about what I should do. To tread or not to tread? I shook my head vigorously. I locked eyes with Leafpool's sleeping form.

I then took a deep breath, summoning my nerve, and padded next to her and crouched beside her.

"Lets get this over with."

I breathed in her scent, then lapped up the icy water droplets, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: Well? I think I edited pretty well. Not that there was much to edit... PLEASE tell me if there are mistakes in ANY of my chapters, so that I can fix them. I am busy, and can't always triple check for mistakes. **

**Ohh, I'm in Cheerleading, so I'm only once a week for sports for now, but now that I'm in highschool, I'm swamped. Not only with my homework, but with extra credit and permission to publish some of my work in books. I've missed some, but I'm still getting them, and I have to check often to make sure I don't miss anything. **

**I'm also writing an actual book, and that takes time, as well as organising a group for the paint job on the lockers at school that I'm wanting to do. I have to finish the sketch, and send it to the board, and all this crap with finalizing it. Then, I'm swamped with family time, working around the house, and getting firewood for winter.**

**I am super busy, in short, so, yeah. **

**Well, that's it for now. Any flamers will be told off, most likely in a language they don't understand, so, yeah. **

**Bye!**


End file.
